Ben Tennyson
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was a normal fourteen-year-old boy, until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also become a member of the Plumbers. Punch Time Explosion Ben appears in two versions of himself in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. His teen version is the only playable character at the start of the story. His teen form uses aliens from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien while young Ben only uses aliens from the original series. Young Ben Tennyson has to be unlocked in the shop. Teen Ben Tennyson Stats Ben is one of the strongest starter characters, and he is the main hero in the story. His Signature Attacks are 5 of his aliens who provide Ben awesome power and range. *'Speed': 2/5 *'Power': 4/5 *'Air': 2/5 *'Range': 5/5 Special Moves *'Neutral Special': Swampfire - Turns into Swampfire briefly to lob 2 Fireballs that each does 10% of damage. *'Side Special': Humungosaur - Turns into Humungosaur briefly; charges at the opponent with a shoudler ram, then flings upward to finish the charge. Each attack connecting does 12% of damage. *'Up Special': Big Chill - Flies up as Big Chill into the air and drop 5 ice shards which do 13% of damage. *'Down Special': Ampfibian - Creates a brief electrical field around himself as Ampfibian. Each shock does 6% of damage. *'Punch Time Explosion': Ultimate Humungosaur - Ben transforms in Humungosaur, then using the Ultimatix transforms into Ultimate Humungosaur. Ben/Ultimate Humungosaur then fires a barrage of 10 Bio-Missiles that destroy all enemies that get in his way. *'Synergy Attack': Fred Fred Burger is Ben Tennyson's synergy attack. He appears eating nachoes and farts everywhere. Ben then turns into Swampfire and takes an unpleasant whiff of the scent, showing distaste. He then ignites Fred's fart clouds. This creates massive explosions which damages opponents in range. Special Costume Name: Plumber Armor First Appearance: "Basic Training", April 1, 2011 Bio: While training at a space station belonging to the Plumbers, Ben and his team have to wear a Plumber armor to protect themselves from the danger of the outer space. Young Ben Tennyson Stats Ten year old Ben Tennyson is a small character, but his balanced speed, power, and range make up for it. *'Speed': 3/5 *'Power': 4/5 *'Air': 2/5 *'Range': 4/5 Special Moves *'Neutral Special': Wildvine - transforms into Wildvine and drops two explosive eggplants forwards. *'Side Special': XLR-8 - transforms into XLR-8 and dashes with high speed horizontally over the stage. *'Up Special': Heatblast - transforms into Heatblast and blasts itself upwards by creating fire jets from his palms. *'Down Special': Cannonbolt - transforms into Canonbolt, bounces upwards (when on the ground) and while spinning crash down on the stage again. In air he lets himself fall immediately. *'Punch Time Explosion': He transformes to Fourarms and visiusly rips a bus in half. He throws one half to the right of the stage and the other part to the left side of the stage. It is best to be preformed in the middle of a stage without platforms. *'Synergy Attack': Shnitzel from "Chowder" appears. Young Ben turns into Fourarms picks up Shnitzel & Throws him towards the opponent inflicting massive damage and in most cases KO's the opponent. Special Costume Name: Galatic Enforcer First Appearance: "The Galactic Enforcers", June 13, 2006 Bio: Ben puts on his galatic enforcer suit from the episode with the same name in which he joins a galactic enforcements team leaving his old team behind. However at the end he returns back to his old team as he wants to stay on Earth. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Ben appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! He is the first character announced to be playable for the Ben 10 series. He appears in his 14/15 year old form while wearing the signature jacket from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Ben has 16 available aliens for the game, but divided under four sections each based on a different season. You can switch to another section, however it will consume 3 Super Combo Meters. You may hold the L, M, H or S button to start off with a particular moveset from the start. Bio What started out as an innocent road trip with his cousin Gwen and his grandfather, Max, quickly turned into a life changing adventure when 14 year old Ben Tennyson comes across a strange watch at the site of a crashed alien pod during a rest stop. The watch was known as the Omnitrix, which latched on to his wrist, merging with his very DNA! Though at first annoyed with the fact that he couldn't take it off, Ben soon discovered through a trial by fire (in the form of robots sent by his nemesis, Vilgax) that he could change into a variety of aliens, each with a unique blend of superpowers! Since then, Ben has dedicated his life to being a hero, helping others and having a bit of fun along the way (much to Gwen's annoyance when he pranks her with his powers.) Our tale begins with young Ben, still trying to learn the secrets of his Omnitrix. He was fiddling around with it, trying to find out if it came with any new features, when a jolt of energy crackled through him, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, he found himself in an alternate world, wearing completely new duds! What's more, his Omnitrix looked...different. It now possesses a 'Mode Change', which allowed him to cycle through new aliens he's never seen before! Unfortunately, no sooner had he attempted to take it for a test run, when he was ambushed by several robotic warriors! "Heh. Looks like you guys just volunteered to help me test this guy out. I'M GOING HERO!" Special Powers *Possesses the Omnitrix, an alien device bonded to his left arm that is capable of cycling through alien life forms and temporarily morphing Ben into a copy of that alien, complete with its powers and genetic makeup. It can also store data on new alien life forms as well. *Possesses the Mode Change, which can cycle through various aliens seen throughout the Ben 10 universe. Available Aliens: **Ben 10 - Heatblast, Fourarms, Ghostfreak, XLR-8 **Ben 10: Alien Force - Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Jetray, Humongosaur **Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Shocksquatch, Jury Rigg, Water Hazard, Armordrillo **Ben 10: Omniverse - Feedback, Gravattack, Kickin Hawk, Astrodactyl Quotes Intro *"It's Hero time!" *"Going Hero!" *"Biggest hero in the universe, coming through!" *"Let's make this quick!" *"Man, you'd give even Ghostfreak chills." (Against Grim) *"A cat who flies fighter jets? Cool!" (Against T-Bone) *"I don't think a yo-yo's going to strike fear into anybody's heart..." (Against Blossom) *"Man, and Gwen says I have an ego...." (Against Johnny Bravo) Win Pose "Oh, man. Didn't mean to beat you THAT badly." *"That's Ben 10. Biggest hero in the universe!" *"A ton of aliens against one guy. No contest!" *"I could fight you with two arms tied behind my back." (If last hit was caused by Fourarms) *"Too slow!" (If last hit was caused by XLR-8 or Feedback) *"How's that shock to your system?" (Against Dexter if last hit was caused by Shocksquatch) *"Are you afraid?" (Against Grim if last hit was caused by Ghostfreak) *"Sorry about that. It's the cats and birds thing." (Against T-Bone if last hit was caused by Kickin Hawk) Victory Screen *"Ugh. This thing itches. Hey, do you have a stick or something that I can scratch my arm with?" *"Man, wait till Gwen gets a load of Spidermonkey. Heh, heh, heh....." *"Ever had your butt handed to you by poultry before? I guess you do now...." (If last hit was caused by Kickin Hawk) *"I take it back. Molestache is no longer the lamest thing I've seen stored in my Omnitrix." *" Uh.....I feel weird. What....what is happening to me?" (Sometimes if last hit was caused by Ghostfreak) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Gallery Young Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson in Ben 10 Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson in Ultimate Alien and Alien Force ben-pte.png|Teen Ben in Punch Time Explosion Astronautben.png|Ben Tennyson's Plumber Armor Heroben.png|Galactic Enforcer Ben Trivia *Ben was originally drawn on the 23rd October, 2013, but released on the 26th. *Ben's appearance from the original Ben 10 was chosen in a poll. Although elements of later series were included, and he was given the ability to change modes similar to Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom. *Ben wears the green jacket from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien in Crossover Chaos! Category:Playable Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Ben 10 Category:Punch Time Explosion Character Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Starter Category:Heroes Category:Friends of Andrew Rhodes/Spider-Armor